Currently, a cell phone enters the same mode, irrespective of which type SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card (e.g. a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) 900/1800 SIM card, or any other SIM card that meets network standard requirements) is inserted in the cell phone, when the cell phone is turned on. However, different people have different selections and requirements for the cell phone mode. In some cases, different SIM cards are inserted into the same cell phone, for use by different subscribers, even when the cell phone only includes one default subscriber mode. As a result, some subscribers cannot use a mode that they like or are used to. Alternatively, for a dual-card dual-standby cell phone with two SIM cards inserted, the subscriber sometimes has different needs for the two cards, with one SIM card focusing on entertainment functions and the other SIM card, that shuts down the entertainment functions, and only has communication functions so as to prevent children, for example, from spending too much time playing with the cell phone. Currently, however, dual-card dual-standby cell phones can only enter one mode. As a result, subscriber needs cannot be satisfied with currently available cell phones.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.